Kagome's Sister
by FireHanyou15
Summary: Ok so what? Now Kagome has a sister that's been in America for five years! Does she have spiritual powers too? Wait she's a half-demon! How will everyone figure this one out? Find out! R&R! AHHHHHHH! Help me! Keira and Kagome can use ANYTHING as weapons! They're insane! Rated R, because of Keira...
1. An Awkward Meeting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS ALL CHARACTERS BESIDES THE ONES I MAKE UP! JESUS CHRIST HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT THIS GOD!**

**Ok so now I'm making a brand new fanfiction it's about Keira Higurashi a partially insane girl who is Kagome's older sister and is very smartassy and quite the spit-fire.**

**So let's get goin' shall we? Alrighty!**

* * *

**KEIRA'S POV**

_'Damnit I'm gonna be late!_

_Oh if only my stupid best friend hadn't found some totally random HOT guy on the street I probably wouldn't get killed by mom! Damn you random hot guys and your stupid suave!_

_Oh well I guess I was gonna get killed anyway but is it MY fault that I got a huge soda and needed to stop to pee?! Hell naw! So here I am at ANOTHER stop light being even later than I'm supposed to be. Why might you ask I say that? Easy I'm late a lot but even though I'm twenty-three I STILL get my ass beat in for doing something wrong! Weather it's my boss, one of my idiotic friends, or mom I still get it!' _I think to my self at the god damn stop light.

Somehow I didn't even notice that the light turned green and that my car had started moving again.

" Wait just why am I talking to myself in my head?" I ask myself stupidly.

" Oh I'm home..." I say as I sweatdrop.

_' Wow, I'm an idiot. I really need to stop ranting to myself.." _I think as I get out of my beauty a black Ford Mustang.

Oh how I love my job! Even though I hate my boss... Such an egotistical asshole...

" *pant* Hi, *pant* mom. *pant* I'm *pant* home! *pant*" I reply as I try to catch my breath.

" Oh hello dear! Welcome home. If you're here to see Kagome she is in the bathroom." Mom said to me.

" Thanks mom." I reply as I walk up the steps into her room, ONLY TO FIND SOME GUY WITH PUPPY EARS IN THERE!

" HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I yell as I throw anything I can find. Only for him to dodge every one.

" Damnit stay still so I can hit you!" I holler as I throw my song book at him.

" What's goin' on in... here?" Asks Kagome as she enters the room.

" Inuyasha, why are you in my room? Didn't I tell you I would be back this afternoon?" Replied an tired Kaggie.

" KAGGIE!" I yell as I launch myself at her in a giant bearhug. Luckily she catches me and hugs back.

" Whoa, Sis is that you?" Kagome asks.

" Yup! It's your slightly insane sister!" I reply happily.

" I missed you so much! What were you thinking moving to America for five years?!" Kagome cried as she hugged me harder with me stroking her hair.

" Uhhh sorry to ruin this happy moment but confused half-demon here.." Inuyasha or whatever said.

" Oh sorry Inuyasha this is my older sister Keira." Kagome says and I smirk when he shivers.

" Yup that's right and you have some explaining to do, like why is there a half-demon in your room that I haven't met so I don't trust him." I reply darkly.

" Uhh uhh I just wanna ask this but are you completely insane?" Inuyasha asks.

" No I'm partially insane believe me if I was completely insane then you would know." I reply.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1 of Kagome's Sister sorry it couldn't be longer for some odd reason my computer kept switching back from hp internet explorer to the other internet explorer. weird well sorry.**

"


	2. Unexpected Event's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok this is chapter two of Kagome's Sister and yes my name is Keira in case you hadn't caught on from my profile I made myself more insane than normal just to make this fit into place so here ya go!**

**RECAP...**

_" Uhh uhh I just wanna ask but are you completely insane?" Inuyasha asks._

_" No I'm partially insane believe me if I was completely insane then you would know." I reply._

**END RECAP...**

**Kagome's POV**

" Ok so lemme get this strait; You just came back from America and you came into my room uninvited and she tried to kill you?" I ask both of them.

" Yup, that pretty much sums it up." Keira smiles happily.

Inuyasha looks at her weirdly.

I sigh. " Keira that is so much like you..." I trail off.

" Exactly why I said it!" Keira smiled.

" Uhh wanna explain to me?!" Inuyasha confusedly yelled.

" Wait how old **is **she anyway? She acts like a four year old." Inuyasha teased.

" Hey! I'm twenty-four in case you must know!" Keira indignantly yells at him.

" Yeah she is eight years older than me." I reply.

" uh huh. Im twenty four and she's sixteen." Keira smiles.

" And Sota's nine." I say.

Hmm pretty weird day right?

I'm pretty sure I didn't plan for today to happen like this.

" Kagome, Keira, dinner- Oh hello Inuyasha I see you need an explanation." Mom said as she smiled when she saw Inuyasha's face.

" Hi mom." Keira and I say in unison.

" Hey mom can you explain to Inuyasha please?" I ask her.

" Oh sure dear I was already thinking it." Mom smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 of Kagome's Sister sorry for the cliffy but I have writers block/ a.k.a. Tsubaki lol but still I'll update when I can!**


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy with other stories and I lost track...**

**But here is that chapter I hope you guys have been waiting for sooo w/out further a due is Down The Rabbithole!**

**RECAP...**

_" Hey mom can you explain to Inuyasha please?" I ask her._

_" Oh sure dear I was already thinking it." Mom smiled._

**END RECAP...**

**Hikari's POV ( A.K.A. Kaggie nd Keira nd Sota's mom)**

" Well it all started like this; I met Keira, Kagome, and Sota's father a long time ago." I said slowly and Keira rolled her hazel eyes.

" Hang on. Keira take out your contacts." I tell my eldest daughter.

" Kay! Brb!" My baby squealed as she ran to the bathroom.

" Uhhh what are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

" Were waiting for Keira isn't it obvious?" I inquire.

" Back! Alrighty then let's get this show on the road!" Keira said as she plopped down on her sister's fuzzy chair.

Just then Inuyasha turned to look at her and nearly fell back from surprise.

My daughter no longer had hazel green eyes she had molten amber eyes.

Keira burst out laughing. " Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You should've seen your face!"

" Uhh mom? Back to the task at hand please?" Kagome asked and Keira quieted down.

" Right. So as I was saying it all started like this-" I was cut off when Keira decided to blurt out...

" When a man and a woman love eachother very much-" Keira started in a old lady voice when I interjected.

" Noo that's not how your father and I met! Honestly where did you get that joke?" I ask her.

" That sounded like something Miroku would say..." Inuyasha said and kagome giggled.

" Were getting off track again..." Keira reminded us and I cleared my throat.

" If I can continue that would be great." I say.

" Go ahead I promise I have myself under control." Keira said when she composed herself again.

" Well your father was hurt and somehow he climbed out of the well saying he needed help, so I brought him in the house and lied him down on my bed and treated his wounds. As I was treating his wounds he said that we had met before. Naturally I was shocked and said he was delusional but he was persistent. I soon found out that he was a demon and he was from the Feudal Era and that he was searching for a mate. I didn't know what this meant so I started laughing. Only when he showed me did I truly believe him. He was so handsome. me being as young as I was I blushed and looked away... We got to know eachother and we somehow knew we were meant to be. His name was Inu Mamoru. Quite a fitting name if I do say so myself. Anyway we soon fell in love after about three years and he asked me to be his wife, mate, everything. Of course I said yes and about a few weeks after a night full of-" I was cut off when Keira interrupted me blushing.

" Ok! We don't need to hear that one I don't need to be scarred with that mental image." She said still blushing.

" Right I guess I got caught in the story may I continue?" I asked her.

" Go ahead." Was my first daughters reply.

" Ok so as I was saying, about a week after that night I found out I was pregnant with Keira. I was so happy and when I told Inu Mamoru he picked me up and swung me in a circle before setting me down and kissing me. After Keira was born we decided to have a few more. So eight years after Kagome was born. When she was born we felt the same pulse of energy coming from her that we felt from Keira. Then when Keira was fifteen and Kagome was seven Sota was born. And again we felt the same surge from Keira and Kagome in Sota. Surprisingly enough they were all born in different years and months but they were born on the new moon. When the well did open it showed that he had to leave and before he did he told me he loved me and he would see me again. A year went by before I got any word from anyone connected to him. I was cleaning the house when this odd man that looked similar to my dear Mamoru approached me. He told me that Inu Mamoru had died in a war that he fought along side him. The man was named Inu no Tashio. After what seemed like years I finally snapped out of it and thanked him. When he saw Keira standing there shocked he went over to her and hugged her and told her he was very sorry and that he was a great man. Soon after I found out that Inu no Tashio had a son and one on the way. His first son's mother was a demon who was cold hearted and selfish, while his second wife/mate was a kindhearted loyal and selfless human princess. After he left I was still a mess as was Keira but we made it through for the sake of Kagome and Sota." I finished my voice quivering a bit.

" Keira, Kagome, I have something to tell you two. As well as you Inuyasha." I say.

" You two are half demons and so is Sota." I said and all three gasp.

* * *

**TBC**

**DUNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNN! HOLY CRAP! Plot twist much? Sorry for not updating for a while total writers block held my imagination and mind captive... Well I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can I think I hit something in the metaphorical road and need to clear it. **

** Love,**

** Fire**


	4. A Pervert's Lesson

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer dumbass! I don't own Yasha-Kun or his funny feudal friends, idiot! Rumiko Takahashi does! I've answered this for the ten _thousandth _time! Jesus Christ! Everytime God damn time!**

**New chapter damnit!**

**I finally updated after weeks!**

**random people: *cheers***

**Ahhhhh I'm gonna get murdered in my sleep by Keira and Kagome who have fucking chainsaws!**

**Ahhhhh! Kagome A.K.A. Jigsaw is gonna kill me!**

**Thank you XFullHumanX!**

**Keira's POV**

So apparently after the long, and embarrassing explanation I found out that all of my siblings are fucking half dog-demons like me.

Well bullshit I already knew about MY history, I just didn't know jack-shit about Kagzie nd So.

Anyway on to more important business, like that asshole.

Damnit!

Inuyasha is just such a fucking asshole!

I just wanna ring that fuckers neck damnit!

But I can't cause he means a lot to The Kagzster...

His eyes...what's the word...Brighten? No his eyes are already as bright as the fucking gold stars you get for doing something good in kindergarten, when he looks at Kaggie...

I guess I can't murder anyone this century...

" Get a move on! We have to get those Shards before That Fuckin' Spider Bastard!" Said fucker yelled, his eyes hardening.

" Screw off Captain Puppy-Ears!" I yelled at him, my own hazel eyes darkening, since I put the contacts back in.

" What the hell? Are you crazy?" He asked me.

" We already went over this, dumbass! I'm perfectly sane, the rest of the world is just crazy! Idiot!" I screamed at him in fury.

" I'm not a dumbass, you bitch!" He hollered at me in anger.

" At least I don't suck my own wink wink nudge nudge if ya know what I mean!" I smirked at his confusion.

He stared at me for a second then he narrowed his eyes in realization.

Finally it took ya long enough, dumbass.

" Kagome your sister here is saying shit that doesn't make sense!" He called to The Kagzster.

" What did she say?"

" At least I don't suck my own wink wink nudge nudge if ya know what I mean is what she said." He repeated and Kaggie's eyes widened.

" Keira~! You're **dead**!" Kaggie snarled at chased after me with (surprise, surprise)... A kitchen sink?! **(A/N: Shmurr?!)**

**(A/N: Did ya see that one coming? I bet ya didn't! Back to the story!)**

" What the hell? How the bloody shmurr did you pick that up?! That's **my **job!" I questioned.

" Oh shit! Bye, Captain Puppy-Ears!" I yelled and rushed out the door, my black hair flying in the wind.

I ran into the well-house and oddly enough jumped in.

I yowled when I hit the hard floor.

" Damnit! How come Captain Puppy-Ears an Kagzie can jump through this fucked up well?!" I yelled and stomped the ground in anger.

" Uhh, because you didn't even go **in** the well. You're still in the _well house_. And people say _I'm _clueless." Kagome shook her head in mock disappointment.

I jumped and flew around to face her.

" Holy monkey shit in a barrel! Don't do that!" I yelled then realized that she had just insulted me.

" Bitch." I said and flipped her off.

She shrugged.

" Whatever, let's just go."

" Fine! Jesus Christ." I said and walked to the lip of the well.

Just then that Inuyasha idiot ran in.

" I think I know why the fucked up well wouldn't work. Try taking off the sealing device." He deadpanned.

" Oh... Right." I nervously sweatdropped and took off my necklace, and I smiled as my black hair turned silver.

We all jumped in at the same time and these weird lights appeared.

When the lights faded I heard birds singing and all that sappy shit then I climbed out, with little difficulty.

" Holy cat shit! This is frickin' awesome! Damn I wish you people showed me this chizz earlier!" I exclaimed and ran to the Giant Fucking Tree (Goshinboku, that's her version of saying it.)

" Well you were in America for five years and I had no contact with you for that time period." Kagzie joked.

" Still."

" Whatever, let's just get to the old hags." Puppy-Ears said.

So we walked to a old hut and went in.

" Kaede, Sango Miroku Shippo were back! and there's someone who wants to meet all of you!"

Just then four people came into the room we were in.

The first girl is pretty, the guy he looks like a pedophile, the kid; adorable, and the older lady; nice.

Suddenly the dude zipped over to me and asked " Will you bear my child?"

I stared at him as if he were a moron (which he was) then exclaimed " Hell the fuck no! Go fuck a tree, you horny perverted piece of shit!" and bitch-slapped the fuck out of him.

Then the child jumped up in my arms then said " I like you." and I yelled out " Holy fucking kitty shit! You're adorable!" and I hugged him.

Kagzie shook her head at me.

" Ignore her and her random bouts of insanity and or bipolarness." She said and I growled.

" Screw off, Buster!" I yelled and made a demented cow face.

" Uhh, is she alright?" The girl asked.

" I'm perfectly fine. I just have an odd sense of humor and I had sugar before I came here." I smiled and Kagome paled.

" Kaggie, take off that bracelet."

" Uhh, why?"

" 'Cause it's a sealing device."

" What?! Papa said he bought it for me back when he was in Acapulco!"

" I've known Papa longer, and he said the same thing to me when he bought my locket necklace."

"..."

"..."

Everyone was deathly quiet til I broke out saying ' Jiszm'. **(A/N: Thank you Laying Down the Law, by The Kouga Lucius Connection!)**

Then I burst out laughing, and Kaggie looked at me mortified while the others stared at me like I grew a tail and horns.

Wait...That would be fucking awesome!

" Uhh, excuse me but what is a 'jiszm'?" The girl-Sango- asked.

It was so funny I had Kagalicious plant her hand over my mouth to keep me from either telling her or bursting out laughing again.

" I want a lemon!" The little kid shouted.

Deathly silent, until...

" Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That is the best fuckin' thing I've heard since the funny insult app." I yelled.

Speaking of which...

" You call this homework? If you spent as much time learnin' as you do sniffin' glue, maybe you'd get some of the answers right!" Said the digital drill Sergeant.

" What was that?" The child molester asked.

" It's an iPhone, and I got an app that throws out insults."

" What's an iPhone?" The girl asked.

I stared blankly at them, blinking once and another time before turning to Kagarama and saying " You explain." before leaving the hut to go for a run.

**Kagome's POV**

Well, that was interesting.

" So like my sister so elegantly put it, I'll explain what an iPhone is. Basically it's a device that people can use to talk with another person that is far away from them, without using a carrier bird or something." I said.

" I see. I think I get it." Sango tried to wrap her hand around the concept.

" That is a weird contraption." Shippo said.

" What else can you do on it?" Miroku asked.

" Well you can visit things called 'websites' and it lets you listen to music, keep in touch with long-distance friends, and more." I said.

" That is extraordinary Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled and went to hug me.

Seconds later I felt pressure on my butt.

" Miroku if you don't let go, I'll put that medicine you like in all of your favorite foods, so much that you wont be able to enjoy them anymore." I smiled sweetly and his eyes widened and he paled.

" Well I suppose I can admire such beauty from afar." He said nervously.

I nodded in approval.

" Hey bitches! Look, I found a green midget!" Keira yelled and ran in with an upside-down Jaken in her hand.

Wait if she found Jaken...

Crap.

" Master Jaken! You shouldn't run off like that. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when we stray." Rin chided Jaken.

He sputtered. " Why you insolent human! I should-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Keira bopped him on the head.

" Stupid green midget! How dare you talk down to her when you're barely the size of a house cat! I aughta shove a rake up your ass and watch you walk around with it up your ass everyday! Although it won't be much different then any other day now would it?" She yelled and hit him again.

And if Rin and Jaken are here then that means... Oh shit.

" Half-breed, you will drop This Sesshomaru's charge immediately."

" Hmm? Are you aware you have the same eyeshadow as Sango? And what's with the fucking ' This Sesshomaru' thing? Wouldn't a simple 'I' suffice?" Keira asked him and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked irked.

" You dare to insult This mighty Tai Youkai?" He asked her.

" Yes, I dare. And seriously were you dropped on your head as a pup? Cause you sure need to be tested... Maybe you can be neutered if you haven't been already..." Keira grinned insanely while Sesshomaru stared blankly.

" Keira, seriously stop." I told her.

" No way. This shit is fuckin' funny! Keep at it you fucked up girl!" Inuyasha said.

" YAY! I get to have fun!" Keira screamed and jumped on Sesshomaru's back.

" Onward, Lord Stick-up-his-ass!" She yelled.

" Are you crazy?! She's gonna get killed!" I yelled and pulled Keira off of him.

" Get. Out. Of. The. Fucking. Way!" Keira snarled out, her gold eyes flashing red.

" This Sesshomaru is baffled by your stupidity Half-breed. How pathetic." Sesshomaru did his own version of a glare down at us.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OVER-GROWN MAKE-UP WEARING FRENCH POODLE?!" Keira screamed and lunged at him, screaming something like ' go fuck yourself you fluffy bastard!'.

Oh Kami-Sama.

She is going to get herself killed.

" **Keira**~! I WILL say the word!" I yelled at her.

She flew around to face me, shouting ' you wouldn't you bitch!'

" Try me. SIT!" I screamed and she fell face first in the dirt, I think Inuyasha did too.

" Why the hell did I get sat you bitch?!" He roared.

" I didn't mean it for **you **baka!" I yelled at him.

" Shut the bloody fuck up! I'm tired of your shit!" Keira screamed.

Sesshomaru did something uncharacteristic then...

He burped.

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru softly growled and then... **yipped**.

He fluffing _yipped_!

It sounded like a Pomeranian!

I burst out laughing after imagining Sesshomaru yipping in modern day Tokyo like the small, cute but annoying dogs.

" What do you find amusing, Human wench?" He asked.

" You. You. Yi-yipped! It sounded like a Pomeranian!" I laughed again.

Inuyasha sneezed and Miroku coughed.

Sango shifted, and Shippo was asleep.

Well today was interesting.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter!**_

_**I hope you liked that little bit from Keira!**_

_**I know I sure did! I mean I was basically just doing what I do in my daily life, with some added (assed) craziness.**_

_**Well Bai!**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou14-**_


	5. Behind the Scenes (Filler Chapter)

**FILLER CHAPTER BECAUSE I OWE-YOU-ONE-AND-I-NEED-TO-HOLD-YOU-ALL-OFF-WHILE-I-WORK-ON-THE-COMING CHAPTER...! **

**Sorry if there's any typo's or misspellings, I had to speed-write... If there are any misspellings, just review and tell me where.. I may have to up the rating to M just because of my mind and what it made Keira turn out to be. Ya know the stories where Yashie and Kag have all these weird roleplay stuff? Yeah, get ready for that, or at least an explanation from Keira...**

" I fucking told you puppy, I did have a five you dumbass!" Keira screamed at Inuyasha who held his own deck of Go Fish cards. They were all sitting in Kaede's hut (well except for Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Byakuya...Naraku was once again trying to remove the spider scar from his back, Sesshomaru was cutting off the head of a Jaken plushie that Kagome bought on Ebay. Byakuya was ranting on the beauty of flowers and origami flowing in the wind or something. Rin was rolling around in the flowers with Shippo and Miroku was unconscious in the hut being guarded by Kirara who was majorly pissed off that he groped Sango) enjoying the child's play game.

Kagome, Keira, Sango, and Inuyasha were engaged in a game of Go Fish (in which Inuyasha quickly got pissed off numerous times, threw his cards up in anger, or started a screaming match with Kagome and/or her equally explosive older sister, Keira.

" Bitch I don't give a shit if you had 'five' or whatever, just gimme some damn ramen!"

Keira raised an eyebrow and retorted with, " I'm not your bitch maid, idiot. Make it your-fucking-self, asshole." To which after she pulled out her phone, and did something. Kagome looked over Keira's shoulder and must've read over what her sister was, and her face turned cherry red. " Y-You really read that stuff?!"

Her older sister shrugged, " Yeah, why not. Not like it's anything I haven't seen before so it can't be that bad to read it. What, are you a prude or something lil sis?" Sending her younger sibling a smirk she crawled behind her and gave her breasts a big squeeze.

" Don't ya wish that was Yashie doing that instead of your big sisie? C'mon, I know you do!"

Kagome sputtered, " K-Keira!" Her sister's smirk grew wider. " Oh? I guess that means you'd rather have his moth working the magic instead of his hands? It does feel amazing, but with your lover-boy being demon, I bet it feels fan-fucking-tastic! Damn, sometimes I wish I was the human. Oh well, at least I'm the dominate one."

Miroku had come to during Keira's little confession or whatever and he looked intrigued. " Oh? What kind of domination?" Keira shrugged, " BDSM, Roleplay, we won't try that one thing I saw on the internet (no way in hell I'm letting my idiot husband piss on me), bondage, whips, fuzzy handcuffs (it comes in handy when I'm a police officer), etc." During this Inuyasha, Kagome, and even Miroku had turned crimson while Sango looked extremely confused, and Keira wasn't even ashamed at all!

Inuyasha only knew because he'd been on Kagome's laptop while she was at school and accidentally looked that crap up (he was partially scarred for life), and Miroku found out because he was snooping in Kagome's bag looking for blank sutra papers when he found a magazine and looked through it. He confronted Kagome about it to which she blushed heavily and merely said that her grandfather was extremely weird.

" Have you no shame?" Again all Kagome got out of her sister was a shrug.

" Mentally ill woman, my ward is in the vicinity." Sesshomaru addressed Keira and she made a movement to insinuate for him to continue, " Anddd I'm supposed to know what that means how?"

" It means you will hold your tongue about such disgraceful acts of lewd behavior while in the presence of my ward."

" Dude she's what, eleven? She'll have to learn that ish anyway, why not start now?" Keira pulled out a health textbook. " Oh Rinny! Can you come here for a second?"

The eleven year old ran in the hut looking curiously at Keira, " Do you wanna know how babies are made?" Rin nodded enthusiastically.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Keira had forced everyone but herself and Rin out of the hut, and later the little girl came out with a blank expression on her face.

" What did you do to my ward wench?"

" Eh, she'll be fine in twenty minutes. Same thing happened to me." Miroku had a feeling that Keira may have been dropped on her head as a pup, and he was most likely right.

" We're you dropped on your head as a pup or something?" Inuyasha had voiced Miroku's thoughts. Keira glared, " Well Gramps isn't the best person to deal with children, let alone half youkai children, like me, Kag, and Sota. In fact, he threw sutra's at me a lot while I was growing up. Freakin' crazy old geezer..."

So that's why she was so insane...

" Also the fact I got hit by a car that one time doesn't make it any better..." Inuyasha looked like he wanted to ask what car was and Keira cut him off before he could speak, " A car is one of the horseless metal carriages that you see when you come to our house. Ya know the ones that go really fast right? I got hit by one of the fast kind, but it wasn't like the one that has no sides. It was...Well it was a Mustang..."

" Anddd a Mustang would be...?" Keira pulled out her phone and then showed Yashie and Fluffy a picture of one. " I think Yashie would like a Mustang or like a Ferrari, Lamborghini Diablo, a kind of flashy one that shows who you are, like this one...Just add a bunch of graffiti to it and there ya go. Fluffy's would be a little more sophisticated... Like a Aston Martin Vanquish Coupe..." She quickly showed a picture of said car.

For the rest of the afternoon Keira showed the Dog General brothers pictures of cars or whatever she thought was their style. Inuyasha was rough, tough, and liked to get dirty. Sesshomaru was cold, sophisticated, and hated getting dirty. No one knew where Naraku or Byakuya went and no one really cared.

* * *

_**Well I hope that this is enough to hold you off, I'm nearly done, I swear! It's funny too. Please don't kill me, I've had a lot of crap piling up the past few months and I need to get my shit together...**_

_**Bye for now...**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou14-**_


	6. Unexplainable Irresistible Fluff

**Chapter 5: Unexplainable Irresistible Fluff And a Health Lesson**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Kagome's Sister chapter 5! (Or maybe rather chapter 6 'cause of the filler...)**

**Lets skip the boring stuff and just get right to it! Did I mention that Mating Season is starting? *smirk* LET'S SEE HOW THAT TURNS OUT! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sango's POV**

Kagome's older sister seems a bit over the top. She's nice, just a little...out there.

But at least she can help me keep the pervert in line!

" Where the flying fuck is my green tea?!" Keira screamed and was practically destroying Kaede's hut. Kaede simply sat by the fire watching as the new addition to our group darted from place to place looking for her tea. She usually isn't this patient with Inuyasha...

Kagome pointed at the floor not even two feet away from the raging woman. " Behind you."

" Oh...Well why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Said silver haired woman glared, and pointed an accusatory clawed finger at Kagome.

" Why is it always MY fu-fault?!" Did Kagome almost say that? Maybe Inuyasha is rubbing off on her more than we thought...

" How did you get your hair to have red in it? Is there dried blood in it?" Miroku asked. He was referring to Keira's human appearance.

" Nope, I got it highlighted! Pretty right? I also got a belly-button piercing! Wanna see?" She pulled her shirt up to her stomach, and we saw a small heart shaped piece of adamant and metal stuck in her skin.

" Doesn't that hurt?"

" Not anymore!" She chirped.

" When the hell did you get a piercing?!" Kagome exclaimed.

" Last month. Don't act so surprised, you do remember I was the one who also cussed someone out at ten, called a teacher a fascist bastard in first grade for trying to get me to write out my full name, and also kicked a ninth graders ass cause they called you (a six year old, FYI) a dirty slut."

" Why would they call our lovely miko such a name? Could they not sense the spiritual powers radiating off of her?"

" Her powers were dormant then. Plus they were human, and they didn't have any powers themselves. Hell, she probably didn't even_ know_ she had freaky hoo-shoo moo-shoo miko powers.. Also she was wearing a skirt..." Keira's voice faded for a minute and she zoned in on Kagome's bag.

" Do I smell chocolate pocky...?"

" Uhhhhh...No?" Kagome nervously smiled.

" Kaggie..." Keira interrogated. The only thing that made the threatening look slightly not as scary as it should have been, was when she released a jaw splitting yawn.

" Help me.." I suppose Kagome did not notice the yawn, if I hadn't seen it, I would've been frozen too.

" You have five seconds to hand over that damn pocky, or I will chase you around with a butter knife that has," She gasped and paused for drama, " Sour cream on it!"

" Gah! Don't hurt me!" Kagome screamed and threw the box at Keira. She smiled innocently at her sister," Thank you. See, that wasn't so hard!"

" You're evil.." Kagome sulked in a dark corner.

" No, I'm just a bit off."

" AHHHHHH!" Shippo suddenly appeared at our feet, groaning from pain with a large red welt on his head. Once he saw Kagome and Keira he darted into their arms, complaining about the beating Inuyasha delivered to him.

Keira took a deep breath and then screamed out, " **INUYASH**A**AA**! BAD DOG! BAD! GO IN YOUR CORNER BEFORE I GET THE _LEASH_!" Inuyasha strode into the hut with a tick mark evident on his forehead.

" Bitch, I ain't a fuckin' yappin' mutt. I'm a half-demon, stupid." What an idiot. I could see Kaede shaking her head, closing the eye which wasn't covered by the eye patch and I proceeded to help her clean up lunch.

" _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?!_ I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" She roared and lunged at him, screaming things like 'say it again you white haired shit fucker on top of the state building wearing a fucking baboon suit, I'll shove a rake up your ass too!' while grabbing the closest thing that she could possibly use as a weapon.

...Which just so happened to be a large tree branch. The rest of us spent the remainder of the afternoon watching Keira chase Inuyasha around (it mostly involved her screaming insults, and him running around the village a few times) and by dinnertime, Keira tiredly stumbled in, dragging a passed out Inuyasha with swirls in his eyes behind her.

" What happened to him?" Sango asked and Keira grinned manically, " About three hours into the match, I remembered I had some correction fluid, I opened it, and put the bottle in front of his nose. It nearly knocked me out too."

" Yeah, you're **so **a Tsundere and you're kind of sadistic..." Kagome grumbled and Keira smiled wider. " That I am. I fight with a third of my co-workers everyday, still manage to reach my quota, _and_, make sure I stay semi-sweet for my hubby!" We all ate dinner-Keira threw a fit because Inuyasha insulted her again so she chased him around the hut, when he had woken up at least-and then we fell asleep.

I have a feeing, that with Keira, nothing will be normal ever again. The next day we were seated by the campfire after a wasted day looking for more shards when Kikyo's Shinidamachu glided through the air after we ate dinner. I spared a glance at Kagome who offered a stiff nod to Inuyasha when he looked to her questioningly and a bit guiltily. At least now he silently asks for permission to see his dead former lover.

I should hit him with Hiraikotsu for the pain he's putting her through. Kagome had at some point, bade everyone a slightly chilly goodnight and drifted off next to a concerned Shippo. Keira took that chance to question on what had transpired. By the time I finished explaining (Miroku had added in at some appropriate points, seeing as I had not joined their group until well into their travels) Keira wanted to murder both.

In fact, Miroku had to hold her down, and when he accidentally groped her breast, she slapped him into a tree where he fell unconscious, then she dashed off. Twenty minutes later, Keira, a very bruised Inuyasha, and a pissed off looking Kikyo stepped through the shrubbery. Kikyo also had a slap mark evident on her face. Keira must've gotten pretty angry...

Keira shoved Inuyasha down somewhat gently, but she threw Kikyo to the ground with a cold glare. Once she herself was situated she began, " Look, I frankly don't give a flying _fuck _what kind of history you had, great times, kisses, most likely no-where near sex 'cause she's a fucking prude, but let me tell you this, I don't care that Naraku was a giant flying Fairy asshole, got pissed that the Ice Bitch here liked Yashie and the murderous psycho turned himself into a half-demon, or that he pitted the two of you morons against eachother." She paused when Inuyasha looked angry, I suppose he doesn't like the nicknames he was given... " Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I know you idiots had a past, but still, you;" Keira pointed at Kikyo, " Will not fucking interfere with whatever the hell I can sense is happening between Yashie and my lil' sis. So the hell what that you couldn't mend the scars that had been etched into his heart long ago! You had a shot, and you instead, found whatever the hell thing it was about turning Yashie full-human. Does that sound like true-love, or did you really just get a little scared of scorn because your hubby was half-demon?" Throwing Kikyo an accusative stare, Keira continued, rounding on Inuyasha.

" And YOU! I already know you got the hots for Kaggie so don't fuck it up. And this," She gestured to Kikyo," Is fucking it up. You are damn well aware (despite being the egotistical moronic blind shit-for-brains you are) that she...Well I'm not going to disclose that information, but I'll let you figure it out yourself. You shouldn't be _that _stupid after all... Women aren't as confusing as the male species portray us to be. Anyways..." She pulled out a large club and knocked Inuyasha over the head with it, the weapon making contact with an audible _'THWAP' _before she put it back where it came from (out of no-where) and sat down again.

" What was that for damnit?!" Keira glanced at Inuyasha calmly. " One, it was for being a fucking idiot, two it was for insulting me ten times yesterday, and three, because I wanted to."

Suddenly, Keira froze and shot up off the ground wide-eyed. I startledly asked her what was wrong, and she said " I totally forgot to call my hubby! I'm so dead!" She wailed before crumbling to the ground and set her head in my lap. I gently ran my fingers through her silvery locks in confusion, wondering how her husband could force this reaction from her, when she was just screaming at someone else.

After I consoled her, she sprang up again (scaring the living daylights out of me) and declared she could just call him, pulled out her 'fonne' **(phone)** and contacted him before talking, then that led to an argument which was quickly resolved and she put the device away with a stupid smile on her face. " Alright, I'm good. _Now_ who do I need to reprimand?"

I pointed at the monk who was just now waking up. Keira grinned manically and pulled the club out again. We might need Kagome's medical supplies after this...

...

I was right. We really **did **need Kagome's medical supplies for when Keira had finished punishing Miroku..

She had beaten, screamed, insulted, and tortured (in her own way... She put on the skimpiest bathing suit she could without feeling too self-conscious and let Miroku sit there, bodily tied up, with sweat pouring down his face from the effort to not touch anything) him for three hours before she knocked him unconscious, hit Kikyo because she insulted her, and then hit Inuyasha again for the fun of it.

The next morning, we all got up (Keira had told Kikyo to 'fuck a tree' and kicked her out of the group somewhere around **very **early morning), ate breakfast, and set out to look for more shards. There hadn't been much luck, but about mid-day Keira and Kagome-chan cried out that there were two shards. Inuyasha killed the demon with a minor scratch to the arm, we collected the shards, and continued on, before stopping to make camp for the night. With the help of a few threatened 'sits' of course.

Just before evening had come, we saw Koga's tell-tale tornado approach. " Hey, Kagome, Mating Season is about to start! It's high-time for you to go back to my clan, I've let you run wild with that mutt for long enou-" He paused upon seeing Keira.

" I see you found another stray. Oh well, you'll have to abandon her and the fox when we leave."

A vicious growl sounded, but it didn't bubble from Inuyasha's throat. It was from Keira, who was livid. " What the hell did you just say, you overgrown sewer-rat? You'd better put a cork in it before I shove a rake up your ass too!"

" You'd better submit, wolf. She'll give ya a run for yer money. And scream insults, throw things, and eventually drag you unconscious somewhere. That woman is a devil." Inuyasha advised the wolf-demon.

" Humph. Like she could even compare to me, she's a half-breed." That time Inuyasha joined in growling at the wolf, and Kagome did her best growl she heard from Inuyasha sometimes.

Keira stopped growling and fell to the ground in a heap, laughing her ass off and Kagome grew annoyed with it, " What?!"

She held up a finger and soon her peels of laughter lessened into chuckles, to which she then she stood and said, " When you growled, you said, ' I'm gonna kick your ass to hell and back, fucker.' Or something like that in Inu Youkai. I assume Yasha made this sound a lot and you learned it?" Kagome nodded. " Just as I thought, I somehow knew that was how it happened. Now, onto the business of a certain wolf whore."

Koga glared at Keira, " What did you say, mutt?"

" One, I'm not a mutt, and two, you heard me, I'm Kagzie's older sister, _and_, we're both Inu Youkai. You never had any claim on my sister, leave before I call the Lord here." Keira smirked.

A snort. " You're not a full youkai, just a half-breed. You don't control shit."

She grinned devilishly, " Oh but I do. You see, Inuyasha is the son of the late Lord Inu No Taisho, and Kagome and I are the daughters of the late Lord Inu Mamoru. We have royal Youkai blood in us, wolf. Don't cross us."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods, looking emotionless as ever, " The mentally ill woman is correct. My father met them, and I am entrusted with their safety. Although, that fact does not mean I cannot try to erase his," He pointed at Inuyasha, " existence." Inuyasha glared.

" Thank you Lord Fluffy!" Keira smiled. Koga still scoffed. " She's still a weak half-breed."

" If you don't shut the hell up right now, I'll pull your itty bitty dick out through your eyeballs!" She screamed at him. Sesshomaru gave a emotionless snort **(is that even physically possible?)**, and added, " Vulgar language, although this Sesshomaru believes your point has been made clear. If the wolf does not heed your warning, do what you wish, woman." Keira grinned savagely.

" Hear that, papa Spot? One more peep out of you, and I get to castrate ya. Better terminology would be neutering. Ooh, I like the sound of that..." Miroku shrank back in fear and although the threat wasn't even directed at him, he was still scared shitless. Keira was equally the second 'Sango in a Rage'.

The wolf suddenly grew a brain, looked scared the hell out, and ran away with his tail literally between his legs, while Keira laughed her ass off.

" That's right you scrawny wolf! Run back to your cave like the cowardice little bitch you are!" She taunted. " Woman, using the term 'bitch' on a wolf is not correct terminology. A female dog demon is a bitch, yet you called a wolf one." Sesshomaru pointed out and Keira shrugged.

" Eh, He gets the point. Even if I didn't use the right name, you all knew what I meant. By the way, wouldn't the term be she-wolf?" I turned to Kagome and noticed she still looked human.

" Kagome, you still look fully human." Keira quickly became irritated, " Kaggie take the fucking seal off right now before I shove a large branch up your hanyou boytoy's asshole." Said half-demon looked at the threatee **(A/N: Haha new word...again...)**, his eyes wide.

" Why am I the only one to get fucking threatened here?!" Keira looked at him as if he were an idiot, " I refuse to hurt my little sister, and the pervert/pedobear/pedophile is already scared of me. You're the only obvious candidate left."

The hanyou muttered, ' Wonderful..' before walking over to Kagome, and un-snapping the chain from her neck, watching as she changed from human to half-demon. Her black hair lightened to silver, human ears morphed into dog ears at the top of her head, and behind her bangs. Kagome's eyes turned from chocolate brown to a molten honey color within seconds. Still very pretty even like that. She could pass off as a female version of Inuyasha is she had the attitude...

" I wonder what their children would look like?" Miroku asked to himself, most likely thinking of the act to which creates children. Keira took off her shoe (which had a very high heel-I don't know why she would wear _that_ here-) and chucked it at the perverts head. The shoe landed smack-dab on his nose and it left a few marks. " Ouch... Why did you do that Lady Keira? I simply asked an honest question.."

Keira scoffed, " Bullshit monk. You were thinking about sex itself. By the way, I know your secret." He smiled nervously and tried to cover it up with charm, " You got me, I am delighted to be in the company of such lovely ladies." The glares that Keira and I sent at him could possibly make even Naraku tremble in fear. " Pervert."

Sesshomaru-whom I am sure was forgotten temporarily-glanced at the group before stalking off into the trees. That was pretty much the day we had. Keira and Inuyasha had gotten into another screaming match, Kagome sat him, I slapped Miroku because he grabbed my backside, and Shippo ate treats from Kagome's bag that never seems to stop growing.

Let's just hope we don't run into Naraku anytime soon. We still need to get Keira a weapon that also seals her demonic blood, she's just as at risk as Inuyasha is, and same for Kagome.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, god knows I took long enough... -.- I'm sorry for that, I'll try to be better, but at least it's nice and long, and funny too. With Keira making fun of Kikyo and Wolfy. And calling Fluffy-Sama, Lord Fluffy... So yeah. I went to Ocean City on the 19th and got sunburned to hell. On my upper chest, and my arms, I couldn't do shit. Anyone feel my pain? I was an immobile sarcastic, narcissistic, violent, bitchy, fourteen year old author who could basically do nothing on her own. I threatened to strangle the sun, as demented and incredibly idiotic as it sounds. _**

**_But I'm almost better! My shit is almost back to normal, although I look like my skin was dyed a washed out magenta... -.-' _**

**_Whatever, I'm fine. _**

**_-Always,_**

**_FireHanyou14- _**


	7. Miyagi

**Disclaimer: Yashie ain't mine. He's Rumiko Takahashi's bitch. Though I wish I owned him. *sulks* All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and the rest of them who made the anime.**

**I have to say that I love writing as Keira, she's just so fun but it's sometimes hard to get that kind of personality right without messing something else up. So usually I just fly off the handle when writing for her scenes. It's better to write her parts when I'm 'out of my mind' like her. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter six: Miyagi (technically this'd be the seventh chapter seeing as I have a filler in the fifth chapter spot, so chapter seven I guess.)**

* * *

" Daylights a wasting! Get your asses up before I leave 'em!" Inuyasha barked everyone awake. Sango and Miroku were up pretty quickly, grumbling that someone should stick a sword in him to shut the half-demon up, Shippo stirred slightly but didn't wake, and Kagome mumbled about geometry killing the dog before turning over in her sleeping bag. Keira had chosen to sleep on the forest floor this time and was in a particularly undignified position, one Miroku would no doubt love to see Sango in, and Kirara ruffled her fur at Inuyasha's tone then lazily stretched before getting up to greet the day.

The hanyou wasn't in the mood for sleeping in so he gave the older demi-demon a sharp kick in the ass-which was upright in the air for some reason-and she jolted awake. " WHAT THE FUCK PUPPY-BOY?!" she shrieked upon awakening. The shout had woken Kagome and Shippo who bolted up and blinked groggily at the scene of Keira trying to strangle Inuyasha.

Five hours, three arguments, and three slaps later, the group stopped for lunch. The majority of the arguments were between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Keira, while only one was with Sango who screamed at a perversely smiling Miroku.

Inuyasha seemed to be in an even worse mood than usual, and he was taking it out on everyone. So everything was as it should be. Besides Inuyasha's skyrocketed short temper. That was completely new, and Keira didn't like it.

Mostly because it was directed at her. " Why don't you get off your ass and be helpful for once?" Inuyasha growled at the silver haired half-demon.

Keira blinked at Inuyasha. " What the hell is wrong with _you_? Did a large branch land up your ass this morning?" He growled in response. " Ooh, puppy's got an attitude..." the growling got louder. Everyone knew that Keira always ignored Inuyasha's little temper tantrums, and today was no different.

Everyone was walking down a dirt path, Keira pestering Inuyasha and talking to Sango who glared at Miroku because he groped her that morning while Kagome and Shippo talked lightly often engaging theirselves into Sango and Keira's conversation. Everything was fine until Keira smelt something.

" It smells like...blood..." She followed the scent trail and soon came across a injured fox hanyou. She had long cotton candy pink hair, torn and bloody clothes, and she was covered in wounds.

" Hey, you alright?" Keira stepped closer to the hanyou, not enough to be considered a threat. She whimpered. " Poor thing... My name is Keira, what's yours?"

She sniffled, " Miyagi..." there was some progress. " That's a pretty name. These are my friends. I'll introduce them later, but right now you're hurt." They started to clean her up immediately.

" How'd you get so hurt, if you don't mind my asking." Keira knew to tread lightly on this subject. " My clan and parents were murdered by a demon named Naraku. I managed to get away, but I wasn't left unscathed. I had tried to go into town so I could eat and heal, but they called me half-breed and threw rocks." She winced as Kagome lightly dabbed her cleaning cloth which had a small amount of disinfectant to a cut above her eye.

" That's tragic. My clan was murdered by Naraku as well." Sango felt a connection with the little girl. Both had lost everything they cared about in one fell swoop. Miyagi tearfully looked to Sango. " Is it wrong to hate someone?" Sango smiled sadly.

" Everyone has hate in their hearts. If they do harbor thoughts of hate towards someone, I believe it's only acceptable if the person has done unspeakable acts of cruelty and evil." Miyagi nodded. " My clan did nothing to him, yet half a fortnight ago, he massacred the entire village, including my parents." Throughout the explanation, Keira continued to growl louder and louder. That stupid rat bastard Naraku was going to get the biggest fucking **submarine **shoved up his ass for what he's done. The silver haired demi-demon was sure that Hell would have a special place for Naraku.

* * *

" So how do we beat this mother-fucker?" Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare for his language and he looked appalled. " WHAT?! Your sister has worse of a mouth than I do, but does she get the stink eye? _Fuck no!_" Keira called him an incompetent fuck under her breath, and he shot her a glare which she eagerly returned.

All of the sudden Keira got a maniacal grin on her face, one that never failed to strike fear into her younger sister. The eldest of Inu Mamoru and Hikari Higurashi's children was practically a psychopath, yet not, and she was one of the best swordswomen of her time. With a temper as wild as the fires within Hell, to boot. A temper that her younger sister had inherited, one that she herself had gotten from their _now_ mild-mannered mother.

Keira Higurashi was a force to be reckoned with. Hands down. Sango was also afraid of Keira. As was Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They knew not to mess with the silver haired woman who was-in their perspective-out of her bloody mind.

" I wanna go home!"

" No!"

" Yes I say so and I will go home whether you like it or not!"

" Fuck no, what I say goes, not you!"

" SIT!" **BAM! **And down into the dirt Inuyasha went. Kagome had taken lessons from Kaede previously and could now control who she could subdue. After that, Kagome ran to Kaede's village, and to the bone Eater's Well, then back to her time. Leaving her older sister to deal with the insufferable half-demon.

" WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Keira screamed at Inuyasha. He had gone and pissed Kagome off again, they fought, she sat him, and took Kirara to the Bone Eaters Well to her own time. What an idiot.

It had taken the better half of the week following that little argument for Kagome to come back and everything to go back to normal, and they set out again. Soon after that, Inuyasha caught one of the many scents he'd come to hate with a fiery passion.

" Kagura..." He growled. The aforementioned wind demoness lowered the feather she was on and said in a lax, uncaring tone " Yo." as though she were an innocent traveler.

**Keira's POV**

" Who the fuck is this? Can I kill her?" I'd been itching for a fight, and this seemed like a golden opportunity. Inuyasha grinned. " Sure. Go crazy." I grinned manically again and suddenly disappeared. I reappeared behind Kagura and had used my 'White Moon Slasher' claw attack before the red eyed demoness could protect herself or dodge.

" How dare you." was all she muttered and whipped a bit of blood spatter off her cheek. I shrugged nonchalantly. " I dare because I'm out of my mind, you fucking haughty-taughty bitch." Kagura-was that her name?-glared at me.

" Anyway, aside from this psychopath, Naraku is being a bastard again. I am ordered to do the one thing I always do." She launched a wind attack and I swiped the air then the wind cyclone disappeared. " I won't let you touch them, fuck-face."

The wind demon, Kagura raised an eyebrow at my insult. " I've heard worse from Naraku." I blinked then shrugged. " I've seen fish prettier than you. DIE BITCH!" I roared and swung my sword in an arc at her face. We fought for a good twenty minutes before she flew away. " What the fuck! Get back here, I wasn't done yet you whore! Fine fuck you!" I screamed before plopping down in exhaustion. That tuckered me out.

We'd insulted eachother as we exchanged blows, but I got serious when she called me a half-breed. No one calls Keira Higurashi a half-breed. No one. I leaned against a tree wiping my forehead while everyone sat around the fire.

We had decided that it was time for dinner and Kaggie made ramen. As usual, Yashie slurped it down as if it were his last meal. And if he keeps pissing me off, it might be. Oh and Sango slapped Miroku again. Twelfth time today.

Miyagi suddenly whispered. " I remember." Looking up from my ramen to glance at the new addition to the group I let out a confused, " Huh?" The kitsune hanyou repeated, " I remember. I've heard of a group, vigilantes, who killed rogue demons and fought an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku. You're them aren't you?"

" So our reputation proceeds us huh? We're stars guys." I joked. " Does...Does the killing get easier?" A pause. " If you manage to do it everyday, yet still retain your original personality then you should be okay. After a while it sometimes get easier to cope with it. Though sometimes, if it happens to you young, the trauma follows you. Watches from the shadows, lurking in the back of your mind. It goes away, but it's never _really_ gone." Kagome knew what I was thinking of. A moment that haunts me from the dark.

The night I killed for the first time. It wasn't that I'd meant to, or harbored any ill will towards the victims, I had gotten scared. That's all. _' I was seventeen then...' _I thought bitterly, remembering the traumatic night vividly.

**Flashback**

_Seven years ago I was walking home from the store having made a quick stop in there for milk after a long study session for some killer exams in the next few days. It was a lazy Saturday evening, but Tokyo still went about everyday life normally, bustling in a constant rush._

_" Why do I have to study?" I groaned in exasperation, rolling my stiff neck. Trying to understand all that crap was like pulling teeth with your bare hands-nearly impossible. I was a good enough student, it was just a huge piece of work to get the information in my head. When I walked by an alley, I was grabbed and pulled into the dark space by a figure. I found myself cornered by a group of five drunk thugs. I just wanted to get home._

_" Hey sexy. What's a pretty piece of ass like you doin' down here so late?" Sexy? One, who did he think he was addressing me like that, and two, I was only dressed in a pair of jeans, a black wife beater and one of my gray hoodies with some black Nike high tops. What's sexy about that?_

_" Look I don't want trouble, I just wanna get home." I tried to shimmy past, but they blocked my exit. Foiled. Suddenly one shot out and grabbed my boobs harshly which lead to me crying out in surprise and pain. They didn't stop there, instead choosing to claw at my clothes until my jacket laid on the ground, my tank top had one of its straps ripped half-way, and they kept trying to pull my jeans down. _

_I got seriously scared as hell, and kicked one in the face. They really didn't like that so they slapped me across the face. One pushed me against the wall roughly and kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth. Now I'd had my first kiss already so it wasn't like there was something he'd get from this but I wasn't letting him get away with manhandling me. I tasted the alcohol and then I made a split decision and bit his tongue hard. Bastard deserved it. He cursed and reared back before backhanding me across the face sending my head to the side with the force then called me a bitch and punched my stomach. Wow that hurt._

_I began to get very scared when one pulled out a knife as did the other four. I refused to be raped and murdered in an alley. No, I want to live. My body pulsed all of the sudden and everything slowed down, time seemed to stop. I vaguely heard a voice telling me that those scum would pay, and to let go. I did. I let go, and I saw black._

_When I came to, there was five bodies laying mutilated on the ground of the alley, their horror stricken faces etching themselves into my memory. Blood ran like rain on the pavement and I realized it was on my hands too. No, I didn't have my normal human nails, they were my claws that belonged to the true me. What have I done? _

_It was too dangerous to stay where I was, the cops would surely find me. So I ran. I ran home using my demonic speed, with blood on my claws and tears spilling down my face. I'd killed five people in cold blood. I'm...a murderer._

_I knew I looked a mess, my clothes torn in places, a red mark on my face from the slap, blood on my fingers, I was sure that my hair looked less than stellar and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I must've given Mama nothing short of a heart attack racing into the house like a bat out of hell, and the way I looked didn't help either. Souta was too young so he was already asleep-as was gramps, and the only ones up were Kago and Mom. Mom gasped silently seeing my disheveled form and Kagome gazed at me in worry._

_" Kei-chan?" she called softy. The stress of it all must've sent me into overload because suddenly I was in my little sisters lap, crying hysterically. I was supposed to make her feel better when she was down, not the other way. There she goes with her pure heart. I don't deserve a sister like her. Kagome had managed to calm my hysterical bawling into soft sniffles-how she managed to do such a feat was beyond me, I mean she was only nine-and I began to tell the tale of what happened on my way home. _

_I spared my little sister the too obscene content, but Mama got the gist of what happened and she was angry. For the first time since I was a pup, I saw my mother furious. Mama Higurashi didn't get angry often, just disappointed. But often a time I'd heard tales of what she was like in her younger years. Aunt Shiro and Uncle Kenji told a thirteen year old me about my rambunctious mother. Apparently anyone who had known Mama back in the day would immediately know where my explosive temper came from should they meet me. _

_But no one knows where the craziness comes from. Huh. Anyway, Kagome calmed me down and she stroked my hair as the shock of the encounter wore off and I was left with the immense guilt. I need a shower. _

_I ran upstairs into the bathroom, and saw that there was also blood on my face and then I realized there was a taste of something metallic in my mouth, almost like a penny. It was blood. I must've bitten them.. _

" Keira...Keira...Keira!" I snapped out of my reverie to the sound of Kagome calling my name. " Uh...Huh?" I stated intelligently. Kagome looked at me in worry from her spot beside me. I guess she had moved when I stopped responding.

" Sorry. I was just...thinking.." I said and collected myself. " What the hell are you starin' at pervert?" I gruffly addressed Miroku. I received only a small grin. What is he hiding behind that smile? I took off one of my heels and chucked it at his face, like I did before and it connected with his nose, bruising it.

" Ouch. That hurt Lady Keira." Miroku complained. " Boo-fucking-hoo." I snorted. We continued to eat in silence then, and Kagome, Sango, and I took Miyagi and Shippo to a nearby hotsping that Inuyasha sniffed out. He really _is _a bloodhound!

I also gave him a doggie-treat for finding the water source. Anyway so after giving Miyagi a bath, I gave her a nightgown to use for the night, seeing as it was almost like a yukata. Tomorrow I'd make Yashie let us go back to Kaede's so we could get some clothes for the girl. Mama would be happy she had another girl to dress up. Mama loved doing that. " Thank you." the child hanyou said when I handed her the nightgown.

" I'll get you a new kimono and other clothes when we get to my Mama's house. You'll like her, and she'd adore you." I told the pink haired Kitsune hanyou.

We returned to the camp and Miroku had a decent sized bump on his head while Inuyasha looked very disgruntled and flustered. I mentally snickered at him. " So, what'd the pervert do?" I asked curiously. He ignored me. Maybe I can piss him off, I mean I _am _pretty bored.

" GODDD! I'm sooo bored!" I drew out annoyingly and Kagome sighed in exasperation. What was that about? She knows how I am by now, seeing as I'm her older sister and she's known me her whole life. Weirdo.

" Why don't you do something and get off your lazy ass?" I glared. " I was up late trying to help Kagome with her studies. The more she studies, she might understand it better, which means when she takes the exams she'll know everything, pass them, and can finish school earlier so she can spend MORE time of her life looking for jewel shards while dealing with **your **ass, Naraku stealing the jewel shards when we get even a little, people constantly trying to kill all of us, and your insufferable attitude! So in case you like your anatomy and your ears where they are, I suggest you SHUT UP!" Inuyasha was growling at me by the time I finished my tangent.

" I don't wanna hear up puppy. If you have a complaint-" I chucked a box labeled 'Complaints' at his face and continued speaking. "-then put them here idiot." Inuyasha growled at me while rubbing the bruise left on his face.

He was just pissed because now he looks like a moron! " So Yashie, what had crawled up your ass this morning?" He growled again, most likely from the nickname. He really hates that nickname...Which is why I use it!

" None of yer business, bitch." I kept my façade of cool up while saying, " I'd watch my language if I were you puppy-boy." Sango tried to conceal a snicker while Miroku didn't bother to hide his large grin. And now it was time for bed.

Kagome and Shippo curled up in her sleeping bag under the tree Yashie planted himself in, Sango had her travel futon within slapping distance of Miroku-also throwing a suspicious glare his way when he smiled widely. Miyagi looked like she didn't know what to do so I let her come sleep next to me. She hesitantly crawled over and snuggled up to me.

Maybe it was because of my warmer body temperature, maybe she was just exhausted, or it could just be the emotional toll that caught up with her from being called a half-breed. Within the second of though, I placed a kiss to her forehead right between her Kitsune ears.

She went ramrod straight, but then after a minute relaxed into my hold and soon she was knocked out cold. I whispered a soft goodnight to her and Yashie before sleep claimed me too.

* * *

**Jesus on toast that was sort of long. So yeah, there's Miyagi and I hope you liked her! Don't worry she won't be all timid exactly like she is right now-remember trust issues and being called a half-breed while having shit (metaphorically) thrown at you can probably make you not as trusting to others-but she'll warm up eventually.**

**So...Kagura was introduced...and Keira insulted her like she does to everyone... And she pissed off Inuyasha. So pretty much everything was as it should be. **

**-Always,**

**FireHanyou15-**


	8. Unexpected Off-handed Remarks

**I'm baaackkkkkkkkkk! And I have a new chapter to Kagome's Sister! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yashie ain't mine. He's property of Rumiko Takahashi. In fact, he has a tattoo that states his ownee-ship. Though I haven't seen it... *sulks* I also do not own anyone else from any other anime's.**

**Chapter seven-eight (who the fuck cares, I did a filler chapter, I'm not doing the math.): Unexpected Off-handing Remarks and the troubles of Mating Season**

* * *

**Keira's POV**

The first few days of Mating Season were complete and utter hell for us. Inuyasha became even more aggressive and pissy than he was on a normal everyday basis-not to mention more possessive, Kirara was all motherly, demons kept hijacking Kagaroo, Sango, myself, and the newest edition to our group; Miyagi. Finally we were able to relax for once, so we relished in the time off. It was only a matter of time before we had to run for our lives (and purity). We were all sleep-deprived including poor Shippo and so we were situated on a cluster of trees that we'd leveled earlier after sending a hyena demon and its friend packing from attempting to take Miyagi and Kag. It was around noon, and so we were just enjoying the time that we didn't spend running from demons, and killing them as well.

" Ya know, we're pretty lucky." I commented after a period of lengthy silence. The stupid perverse monk glanced at me, an inquisitive look in his indigo eyes. " We have a fairly large pack-for our age-and two experienced youkai-half or not-to protect everyone, and I mean; what moron would attack someone who has a god damn Iron crushing sword? Obviously the eye-shadow wearing spider monkey." I was totally referring to Naraku, whom of which I had been told about previously. If I was pissed when I found out about the clay pot woman, man was I seething from being told of Naraku.

" I suppose you are correct, Lady Keira." he had begun referring to me as such when we had discovered that I had spiritual powers as well as my youkai energy. Pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself. Well actually, I'd already known that I had spiritual powers, kinda a given since Kaggie has them, and her stupid predecessor had them too. Stupid clay pot bitch...

Miroku had been on probation administered by Sango who had finally gotten fed up with the constant copped feels. She's enjoying it, because her Hiraikotsu was saved from being a tool of punishment, and her hands wouldn't be all red from the force of her slaps. Also, it's easier on my poor puppy ears, seeing as her slaps were also quite loud, as well as her voice. Boy did she have a set of lungs on her.

* * *

We'd made it back to Kaede's village within a fairly good time stance and we settled for the night, having been exhausted the past week and a half. Demons had just kept on coming and coming. Stupid Mating Season was like a neon flashing sign that said **' WE'VE GOT FOUR FEMALES, COME GET 'EM!' **and it was driving me crazy.

**Normal POV**

The day had been going fine enough, until Inuyasha had opened his mouth after Keira said something that had his ramen hole shutting with an audible click.

" Why don't you just shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! Go cry to your father or something, since you obviously wanna annoy the hell outt'a me!" Suddenly Keira's eyes flashed red and she had him hauled in the air by his throat before any of them could blink.

" Listen here pup. I don't care who the fuck you are but no one, no one mentions my father if they want to live. If I hear a peep about my dad from your mouth, I'll slit your throat faster than you gulp down ramen. You get me." she stated, the sclera's still red, clearly punctuating her anger. The silver haired woman hadn't been asking him about that, she was stating it. There was no argument to be brooked.

The hanyou currently lifted in the air said nothing and she dropped him before stalking out of the hut, the reed door swinging back and forth rapidly marking her exit from Kaede's humble abode. The aging woman shook her head. " This old woman thinks ye should not have mentioned the lass' sire." Sango agreed readily while Miroku shook his head at the silver haired teen.

" How the fuck was I supposed to know?! It's not like she ever talks about it!" Kagome abruptly stood and regarded Inuyasha with a glare. " Just because we don't talk about it, doesn't mean it didn't happen. You know about that quite well, concerning your own past." asserting that her point had sunken in, she walked out as well, lightly brushing the door cover aside, unlike her sisters furious departure. Miyagi gazed at the door, concerned yet also confused about what had transpired.

Somewhere else, a silver haired female ran through the dense forest, disregarding any type of animal life. Soon enough, she arrived at a type of shrine. It held a picture of her aunt. Keira knelt in front of the shrine and her head bowed. " Damnit." she punched the ground. With a look of desperate anger she gazed at the sky. " Give me a sign, tell me I'm doing what I can. I don't...I don't think I can do this. Dad, Aunt Seiko, I'm not sure if I can keep it up. This is getting to be too much." wind grazed her cheeks and her amber eyes sprung open. Her lips curled into a rueful smile.

**Keira's POV**

Later after I'd cooled down a bit from Inuyasha's stupid offhanded comment about dad, I returned and everyone welcomed me back in. After lunch, I'd sent Kagome back to the house to grab some stuff and to let her take a shower. I was keeping a figurative eye on the spaces around me, checking for any demons with ill intent. Then almost immediately I sensed something.

" Shippo, what are you doing?" the aforementioned Kitsune froze by the door to the hut. He'd been using fox magic to attempt and get out. " N-nothing..." I raised a midnight black eyebrow at him. " Really? Because to me it looks like you're trying to get out." I could force guilt into anyone if I so wanted to. Hell, I could probably make even the Lord of all things Fluffy feel guilt.

He sighed, " Okay. I wanted to see Kagome." That's all? " Shippo, my Imouto will be back soon." As soon as I said this, Inuyasha darted out of the hut. " Okay, who lit a fire under his ass?" I asked and Shippo laughed.

Not five minutes later, he came back in, with Kagome in front of him. Then when she sat down, he was right next to her, face buried in her neck. " Does this mean you'll stop two-timing?" Shippo and I asked in unison and then I grinned at him.

This kid and I were two peas in a pod. Kagome blushed at his attention and felt the pull of her own Inu Youkai telling her to nuzzle him as well. I quickly darted over, and took her concealment charm off, revealing her silvery hair, gold eyes, and the works. " YAY! YOUKAI URGES FOR EVERYONE!" I called.

I ran around the village a few times, waving to the villagers, and kept an eye on Inuyasha's Forest, god knows that damn thing is infested with youkai. When I came back, Miroku had a bump on his head. " The hell did he do now?" Fuzzy snorted and left, the fainted tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Sango glared at Miroku. " You really had to go and say that? Now he'll be insufferable for the rest of the day." she chided. " It is not as if he is not already insufferable." a laugh bubbled in my throat, " True."

* * *

Inuyasha was irritating the hell out of Keira. " What's a matter, scared of the truth?" a thump was pounding Keira's head and no one noticed her bracelet start to pulse. " Shut up. Shut up." she said. She looked to be in pain, and the only one who began to sense a strange collection of power was Kirara who's tails fluffed before she jumped on Sango's shoulder. " Ha so you are just a scared little pup." the thumping of Keira's headache began to pulse in time with her heartbeat. " **SHUT UP!**" she shouted. Just as she did so, fire exploded around her.

The silver haired woman stared, gold eyes wide as the reds and oranges danced around her, yet never touching or burning her skin. " Wh-what's going on?" the flames started to fizzle out and then the wind picked up before surrounding the hanyou.

She was terribly confused if not a bit fearful. A gale cut her hand slightly and a single drop of blood fell, mixing with the winds before a picture began to take shape. It was her father and her aunt Seiko. Keira felt something compelling her.

Words whispered softly in her fuzzy ears, and she felt the need to repeat them, " G-Gravity Spin." Keira then was lifted in the air. " GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" she called in desperation, attempting to make herself fall, only succeeding in flipping herself upside down. " Keira?!" Kagome yelled with worry.

What was something people said when they wanted to stop magic? Disperse, vanish, maybe dispel? " Dispel!" abruptly, the winds disappeared to reveal Keira who was upside down before she dropped from the air, flipping as per her instincts told the silver haired woman to do.

" What was that?" Miroku asked. " Hell if I know." was Keira's mumbled reply. Soon after everything had calmed down, Keira decided she wanted to be alone for a bit longer, so she disappeared. She was prone to that. And they let the hanyou do as she so wished.

Across the land, near a decimated patch of land which must've once been a thriving province and it was burned, the building crumbled to the ground is where Keira finally stopped her trek. It must have reigned thousands of years ago. Keira knew these ruins well, it was her fathers empire.

**Keira's POV**

I stared at the broken remains of daddy's empire. One little incident and a domino effect is set off. I flashed back to when Inuyasha's dad came to the shrine via the well.

_A bright light flashed from the well and my eyes widened in joy. Dad must be home. I was about to rush out to greet him when I noticed a different scent, but it had traces of dads, the sandalwood and winter green pine trees within the blistery winter calming me._

_" My name is Inu no Taisho and I am truly sorry to inform you but your mate, Lord Inu Mamoru, has perished fighting by my side in battle." the amber orbs I possess went wide eyed. I must've let out a gasp because suddenly daddy's friend was in front of me, looking at the mess I probably looked like; eyes watery, lips quaking with the effort to keep my sobs under control. " I'm so sorry, young one. Your sire was a dear friend and a wonderful soldier, as well as a exceptional father to his pups." I broke down. I went into a mild form of hysteria. He hugged me but I soon broke out of it, walking around in circles with random formulas racing through my brain. It-it was impossible. Dad couldn't die, he was unstoppable. _

_" This-this can't be possible! It's unethical, illogical, entirely preposterous and ridiculous!" I went further into my ramblings. " There has to be some-some kind of mathematical reason for any of these circumstances to have supervened, yes, there is always a mathematical reason for everything." my speech was fast, and I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was sure I was shaking. " Young lady-" I cut him off. " This-this is... I understand perfectly now, this is just a practical joke that has been set into motion. I haven't done as well as I should have in regards of my education, this is my punishment! It all makes sense!" I started laughing but it was hollow, even in my state of delusion I could tell. _

_" Daddy, I'll try harder! I'll get better at my schooling! I'll be better I promise!" I started walking around without any direction then collapsed to the ground, suddenly consumed by my tears. " Daddy...**come back!**" I called. The necklace in my pocket glowed. I looked down, my vision starting to be clouded by a red fog. " W-what's happening?!" I started to get scared. Then my bracelet glowed, seemingly in response to the necklace. Then I felt a calm rush over me and then I felt tired. The last thing I remember is the sensation of falling, then gentle arms surrounding me. I welcomed the bliss that came from unconsciousness. _

_When I woke up I was laying in my bed with a towel on my forehead. " M-" my throat was so dry that my voice croaked in protest. She only handed me a glass of water. " Mama, what happened?" then I remembered. That man...demon actually had come to inform us of dads death. My freakout. Something lulling me to sleep. " It's real. Isn't it." there was only cold realization in my voice. " Dad is dead." Mama hugged me. _

_" You know that now we have to concoct a story explaining why dad is gone. We'll say that he and Grandma got into an accident when coming back from some event. There is heavy rain, and it made it impossible to see." I thought through the base of the story. Now we only needed a closed off funeral. No outside visitors. _

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard some villager. Thinking quickly, I slipped on my human concealment charm. " Miss!" I turned and flashed a confused smile at the man. It sucks how back here people-men in particular-didn't really have enough money for pants. " Hello sir, is there something I can do?" He started rambling and I could sense a semi-strong Youkai presence. Suddenly a flash raced past my cheek, blood running down my face and the villager backed up in fright.

" Do not be afraid, sir." I smiled brightly despite having a long cut on my cheek. I slipped off my concealment and merely licked the palm of my hand then wiped at the wound, cleaning it as well as administering the healing agents that were prominent in Inu Youkai spit. " I do believe we have a visitor." I threw my hand out behind me. " Gravity Spin!" I heard a yell and suddenly whoever must've attacked was in the air.

" I just learned that by the way." I smiled at the assailant. " Release me, half-breed!" he snarled and I smirked in response. " Nah I don't think I will." he growled louder.

" These lands are mine! I rightfully claimed them, you Halfling spawn! I bet your whore of a mother willingly spread her legs for a demon, then got killed because of it!" he laughed and started mocking my parents. My face stretched into a cold glare but the fires of Hell burned in my eyes.

" That's funny. I thought I heard you just call the Alpha Female of the Black Inu Clan a whore. I suggest gaining more knowledge about someone before you go insulting a person of incredibly high status. Also, you dare to disgrace my parents in my presence? The second Alpha Female of the Black Inu Clan? I think you have earned yourself a death sentence." I scented out Lord Sesshomaru. " Hello m'lord." I greeted as he walked into the clearing.

" Hnn." he addressed me, barely. Then a small human child ran up next to him. " Lord Sesshomaru, who is the pretty lady?" Wait, he made a human girl his ward, I still can't get over this, it's too much!

" That is-" I cut him off. " Hello little one. My name is Keira, and I'm Kagome's older sister. What is your name?" after learning her name was Rin, Fluffy took the demon-probably to be executed for badmouthing the Black Inu Clan's patriarch and matriarch, and their eldest child-and left. " Anyway, sir what is it that you needed?"

He snapped out of it. " Oh. I was to inform you that you are on the lord of this regions lands." There is no lord here, hasn't been since dad died. My amber orbs pierced holes in his head. " Oh really? Because there hasn't been a lord of any kind in this region for quite a long time. Why...I was of marrying age when the lord of these lands passed in war aside his good friend, the head of the White Inu Clan. I also happen to be the daughter of the lords lands. These are mine." he glared, innocence and civility dropping within an instant. " These are mine, not yours."

My amber eyes glowed in a almost crazy fashion. " No I have to negate that claim. Besides, a simple 'these lands are mine' claim doesn't work when concerning demonic property. Animal based demons will mark their territory, as I have done so here." I gestured to a few trees surrounding the lands that had five distinct claw indentations on the trunks. " Now leave. I am not above killing a human, believe me." he ran off. Simpleton.

* * *

Much later, I returned to Kaede's hut. " Where were you?" Kagome interrogated me as I stepped inside. " Went to someplace to think, encountered one demon and one human, the demon thought wherever I was belonged to him, I kicked his ass, then the human thought he was supposed to be there, proved him wrong, and left." Inuyasha stood. " C'mon." was all he said as he exited.

" GET BACK HERE FUZZY!" he grabbed me by an ear and dragged me out. " OW! OW! PAIN, YOU BREAK MY EAR, I BREAK YOUR NECK!" I shouted. " Shut it!" he said and I glowered at him. " You'll need better clothes than those pieces of shit. I remember being taken to this mountain hag who apparently made my Fire Rat." a mountain hag?

" If this is a trap, I will chop off your balls and then force-feed them to you." he shivered for barely a second, giving me some sense of pride. " Whatever you crazy bitch." I grinned. " Oh I'm not the bitch here, Kagome is." he growled and chased after me, myself laughing like an idiot.

I wonder what he looks like when transformed...Okay, next time he transforms, I'm taking a picture. Better keep my Kodak with me. " Everyone! Fuzzy, Miyagi, Kags and I are going to some stupid mountain witch to get me some Feudal Era clothes." with that, I threw Kaggie on Fuzzy's back, Miyagi on mine and we took off. Soon, within at least an hour, we arrived at some mountain where I assumed the hag lived. " Oi Sumomo! You there?" he called out.

Suddenly a smallish demon woman with pink hair in a ponytail that spiraled ran out. " Oh Yashie! What a surprise!" Yashie? I did my best not to snicker but some chuckles escaped. " Hi, I'm Keira, this is Miyagi my friend and this is my younger sister Kagome. We're here so I can get some clothes." I looked to Fuzzy-no _Yashie_-for a better explanation.

Ha, Yashie. I'm gonna use that from now on. Sumomo stepped closer and gazed at my face and eyes. Her umber orbs analyzing me. " You remind me of someone! She was a Inu Youkai, like you and Yashie, but she didn't look like the rest." Could she be...

" Ah, that's it! You have some resemblances to Seiko!" Aunty... " Uhh, yes. Can I please get fitted now?" She'd hit a sore spot. " Oh certainly!" she quickly led me back with Kagome, muttering something about making a spare or two.

A magical measuring tape took my measurements and then a outfit began to take form in front of me piece by piece. The top was a front closed Cheongsam that was black and it had red around the trim/lining. I'm not even gonna ask how you get in it. The bottom half-it was connected, obviously-was the same color scheme, and it had slits that began at about the top of my thighs. My hair, although relatively short, reached my hips as it was, silvery locks brushing my skin. Then once it was complete, she began creating another outfit, it was a Haori much like Yashie's, but it was red with a black kosode. It also had a small strap that I could unwind to make the shirts sleeveless. Awesome.

After that she made one more outfit, and it was this crisscross neckline shirt that was black, with a red undershirt, black arm sleeves that cut off around the middle of my upper arms, had red trim, and had a short black pleated skirt with even shorter spandex-like material shorts under it.

She also made me some shoes. For the first outfit, she made foot wraps-sort of like Kouga's, but without the fur-and she also made some pretty anklets, some were even like slave anklets. Then she took Kagome and Miyagi's measurements and went to work. For Miyagi she made two outfits similar to mine. The first one was a carbon copy of my first one, except the color scheme was black with pink lining, and the slits were lower. Her second outfit, was a sort of kimono that was white with a pink undershirt. Miyagi had a pair of shorts under it, and I'll get her some shoes soon. And a demon seal. She'll need it soon, but I don't know why her parents didn't bother getting her one before she was born.

Anyway, she finished working on Miyagi and then started on Kagome. My little sister insisted it was fine and she didn't have to do it, but Sumomo refused to stop. Said something about that since the Fire Rat robes survived is enough payment for her. In the end, Kagome ended up with a cherry blossom colored fight-friendly shirt, arm sleeves with small daggers hidden inside, and a white skirt about the same length as her green one.

Ha, I remember wearing that uniform. I sure gave my teachers hell. " Well, thanks for the outfits, Sumomo. Maybe I'll come visit you sometime." with that, we left with our new apparel in arms. We arrived back at Kaede's and I went into her spare room to change, threatening Miroku and making him well aware of the consequences should he attempt to peak. Once I had changed, I stepped out and Sango complimented the outfit. Shippo said I looked pretty, Inuyasha huffed and looked away with a scowl, Miroku looked like he wanted to see it on Sango who glared at him and pinched his hand when it got to close to her ass. " C'mon Miyagi, I'm gonna get some shoes for you." And so, we went to the well, and jumped in after I did a sense perimeter scan and found nothing threatening. After lifting my hanyou companion out of the well, we exited the well house after I did a sound scope for any people here to visit the shrine, and after finding none, I flash ran us in the house.

" Tadaima, Mama!" I shouted as I entered. " Keira-Onee-chan!" Souta got up from the floor in the living room and ran to meet me and Miyagi in the hallway. " Who's this sis?" I ruffled his hair, the part almost identical to dads. " Hey squirt, this is Miyagi. She's a hanyou like me, you, Kags, and Yashie." his eyes went wide. " AWE-"

I silenced his shout with a glare. He knew by now that loud noises were what pissed me off most so he quieted down a bit " some!" That's better. " Oh hello dear, back so soon?" I shrugged. " Needed to get some stuff for the newest addition to our group." I went to the room I hadn't used since I'd moved out back when I was nineteen, and changed from the awesome outfit into a tight red shirt and some short jean shorts, with black flip-flops. Then I went through my old clothes from when I was her age, and found some capris for Miyagi with a white short sleeve shirt, and slip on shoes. Then, I grabbed one of my other concealment charm bracletes, and put it on her wrist. Miyagi's bubble gum pink hair turned dark brown and it shortened some. Now I can put it in a ponytail. Then I slipped my charm on and my silver hair darkened all the way to black, amber eyes dulled to a really dark but rick chocolate shade.

After that was done, I left with Miyagi. I needed to get her some clothes. And a permanent demon seal. " Hello, what can I do for you today?" a sales clerk asked as soon as we walked in a shoe store. " Any idea where Gladiator style sandals are?" she nodded and directed us to the section. We looked for a while, and with my fashion expertise and Miyagi's choice, we picked out two pairs of shoes for her. One was either black or dark brown and the went up to about the knee, and the other was white that had a small heel and went to the same length. Since her's were picked out, I looked for some for me. After we paid and left, we were on our way for home when I heard a familiar voice. " Keira!" For the love of fuck, not him.

" Oh. Yamamoto." I said flatly. I really didn't want him here. His dyed red hair was still the same, only slightly longer and kept back in the same low pony. His sapphire blue eyes bore into my brown ones, and I felt a vague shiver travel down my spine.

" Keira, how've you been?" He seemed happy. But I knew well, he was playing. " Fine, well I was before you came." I muttered. If he heard it, then he didn't let on about the comment. " And who's the tyke?" I pushed Miyagi behind me and glared at him with thinly veiled rage and irritation at best. " None of your business. Go back to being the same dickhead you've always been." he glared and moved to hit me in the face but I dodged. " Predictable. Always have been."

" And that little shit, Tsukamareo." my eye twitched. " It's Tsukune." he rolled his eyes. " Yeah that bastard, you still with him?" I smirked. " Oh yeah, goin' strong. In fact, we got married a good half a year ago, even got a daughter, Miyagi of course. Tsukune's a judo instructor. What do you do, deal drugs and peddle the flesh trade? It wouldn't surprise me, you always got in trouble, and have gotten arrested more times than I can count on one hand." I smirked and moved again as he made to slap me again.

" Seriously? You didn't get any faster?" I left, senses at the ready to detect any change in his distance. Instead, I felt the force of a rock, no more than two feet and closing in from my head. I reached my hand out behind my head, and caught the rock, tossing it up and down.

" Honestly Hisoka you should know by now, that those stupid tricks don't work on me." God this ones still an idiot. Rolling my eyes, I walked home with Miyagi and then I put her shoes on her, before we changed into our new clothes and bade Mama and the tyke bye before leaving.

" WE'RE BACK MOTHER-FUCKERS!" I shouted and sauntered in the hut with my arms raised extravagantly. As I stepped in, everyone looked up. Miroku's hand was redder than it had been, suggesting that he'd tried to grope Sango again and she administered a decidedly less severe punishment. " Kags, what do you think of Miyagi's new shoes?" I asked my younger sister and she'd said that they were cute.

Next we proceeded with dinner after me glaring at Miroku for a split second when he reached over Miyagi for a bowl. " Watch those hands perv." my glare combined with the warning, and the fact that I have lots of pointy objects I would just love to stick into him, had his hand reeling back as if shocked.

" Why Lady Keira, your lack of trust in me, a humble monk, astounding." I rolled amber eyes to the roof. " Yeah, uh-huh. Humble my ass." The rest of the say went on as it usually would. Then night came around and we were all getting settled for the night.

Sango laid down on her side after giving Miroku a warning glance. " If you touch me, I will slit your throat while you sleep." Miroku merely smiled as if she'd given him a compliment. " I love you too, my sweet Sango." said demonslayer blushed but glared at him harder. " Oh you two need to just fuck already!" I exclaimed and Kagome choked. " Keira!" I looked to her in question.

" What? It's true." I defended. Shaking my head at their idiocy, I turned my attention to Miyagi who was beginning to yawn and I opened my arms. I was really warm so I could also function as a heat blanket. Yay heat blankets! Soon after Kags chided me for my comment, she settled down in her sleeping bag with Shippo, and Yashie returned sitting down against one of the walls, his face free of the blush that had been lightly staining it earlier and hands in his sleeves.

Not too much later after that, we all soon drifted off.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter for Kagome's Sister! And yes the seamstress was Sumomo from Chobits! She's one of my favorites. I did a few checks on this to see if there were any mistakes or grammatical errors or whatever, so if there is any that I missed, let me know.**

**Bye for now!**

**-Always**

**FireHanyou15-**


	9. Deamon Attributes and Sensitve Hearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and the rest of that talented crew. I also do not own the song 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy. I don't own any songs at all. I don't own Inuyasha, but Keira, Miyagi, and Tsukune are mine! As well as any friend of Keira's. So there, I can't be changed for copyright or plagiarism because I have not said that I own this stuff; which I DON'T. I never have and never will (*crying*, I wish I owned Inuyasha though...). Internet trolls please leave me alone. I do not need the stress. Anyway, onto more pressing matters...**

**I SUCK AT SCHEDULING I KNOW! (That was supposed to be five exclamation points by the way.)I've been really super busy lately. I get up at 5:30 in the morning from Monday til Friday, have been doing so since the fifth this month, and will continue to until the twenty-ninth. It's summer school. And it's been now three weeks I've been in it. FIVE MORE DAYS AND I'M HOME-FREE! WOOHOOO! I've been trying to update, but almost as soon as I get home after summer school ends at 11:30, I get into bed and end up taking a nap until like three a clock. **

**Alright so update from that last thing: summer school ended on the twenty ninth (of June I think, I'm pretty sure...), and school has now started. I am not happy about that at all. Rest in peace summer break, we'll be reunited within due time. XD (9/2/16)**

**So, without further ado, I give you, Kagome's Sister chapter eight!**

**Chapter eight: Demon Attributes and Sensitive Hearing**

* * *

Keira had always been able to hear exceptionably, no doubt about that. Her demon hearing could even pick up a near whisper. So when someone screams in her ears, human or not-the concealment merely _conceals _the demon attributes, it doesn't erase them-it's understandable that she would be quite traumatized.

This said occurrence happened today. Apparently, in Inuyasha's two hundred years on this planet, he had not known (or he did and just didn't care) that when you scream in someone's ears, especially a half-demon's, it is going to hurt. This lead to what was going down now.

Keira, her face stretched into a rageful snarl, chased after a continually dodging Inuyasha who managed to avoid her swipes. " PUPPY BOY, I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" she screamed in a fury, running after him in an attempt to catch and kill him. What she didn't expect though, is when the wind blew a scent by. And so when Inuyasha halted in his tracks, Keira skidded right into him knocking him head over foot but he had not even noticed. " The shit, Yashie?! You just stop when someone's trying to skin ya?!" she shouted before stopping as well. Sango looked back from speaking with Keira's less ill-tempered sister to glance at the silvery haired woman. " What is it, Keira?" she asked with a hint of concern.

" I smell somethi-" Keira's sentence caught in her throat before she darted off. She knew this scent. Very well. Keira ran and ran and ran until finally, she arrived at the decimated lands her father once ruled over. The woman panted slightly before strolling up to a tree with a strong Youki barrier placed on it. The tree eventually gave way when it sensed her Youki, leaving the woman to raise an eyebrow and then reached in the tree.

The silvery haired woman was surprised when she felt the hilt of a sword inside her hand. Once her hand connected with the hilt, everything made sense. Her life finally began to unfold and fall into place. But...that didn't explain why Hisoka...nevermind. The woman was sure that it would make sense soon enough. When she pulled the sword from the tree trunk, she was greeted with a black steel hilt that curved slightly at the end and a onyx blade, shining in its dark glory. She tested the blade to see if it was dull and just barely winced when her finger was cut immediately. " Damn, guess that answered the question. Good job Keira..." the silver haired woman muttered in distain. **(I don't really know how to explain it, but the picture is on my Facebook page. Keira Higurashi, you'll see a sword that has a curve to the hilt somewhere in my massive array of photos.)**

" So, father left this to me, huh?" she asked to herself, partially in awe. The blade sparkled in the light, adamant embedded into it. It was beautiful, as beautiful as a deadly weapon could be that is. " Damn papa, you really outdid yourself..."

**Keira's POV**

This is one sweet ass blade. With the sword in hand, I ran back to everyone, a new sense of security set into my soul. " Hey shit-tinklers! Lookie what I found!" I shouted and showed them my sword, though I wasn't expecting it to change forms! " Holy fuck!" the sword turned from a sword to a spear. " Ooh, this is so cool..." Kagome wasn't stupid. By living with me since birth in the same house, exposed to all of my insane quirks and the pranks of the century, she knew what that maniacal grin of mine was about. " Sis no." I ignored her. " Keira..." still, I paid absolutely no heed to my sisters plea, instead continuing to grin like a maniac.

**Normal POV**

Throughout the day, Keira observed her new toy-the term 'toy' being taken quite literally, she acted as if she were a kid in a candy store with that thing-as well as seeing all of the functions of her new weapon. She was also apparently a compulsive magician, because she kept either lighting something on fire or throwing her friends in the air using magic, not on purpose though. Right now, Keira was dancing to 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy, a circle of fire surrounding her as she twirled, her blade creating the effect of light bursts. " Some legends are told; some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me! Remember me, for centuries! And just one mistake, is all it will take!" she continued to sing jovially, this time doing a backflip and all of the sudden, the fire extinguished. The rather insane woman pouted.

" Aw." her younger sister twitched, though she had expected a bit more, seeing as her sister acted crazy enough to be in a padded room. Keira was definitely one of the most insane people to ever live. " Oh yeah that reminds me; Mr. Stone-Man (A.K.A. my boss) gave me a while off of work." Keira was currently donning her was her Haori style outfit. The Haori in general was red and a black Kosode underneath it, both shirts cut off mid stomach, showing off Keira's belly piercing, while the Hakama were red and billowy-just not as form concealing as Inuyasha's set-and her feet left bare. The sleeves of her Haori and Kosode could disappear by Keira untying a string. Currently, she had the shirts sleeveless for better ease of access. Miyagi was watching her adoptive parent with a small smile.

While Keira got rambunctious and had a rather bad temper, not to mention an even fouler mouth, she was kind when she wanted to be and could open up, despite everything. Miyagi was glad to have another chance at a family. Sango watched the silver hanyou and the pink hanyou from her place. The demonslayer was observant and could notice things, having already known extensively about Kagome's plight of (in the priestess' mind) unrequited love for the surly half-demon by the name of Inuyasha, and despite not seeing the look of love and adoration swirling inside the lecherous monk's eyes often, she could tell things about Keira.

One; the woman was a bit over the top, exaggerating things and making a scene quite often. Her temper almost rivalled Inuyasha's, only hers was toned down slightly.

Two; There was something about her eyes. They held secrets, many; almost too many for a woman her age. Sango had a feeling all would be revealed soon.

Three; The woman was dead set on her sister and Inuyasha getting together, and the demonslayer supported that. While Sango had heard of what is done to half-demons, she couldn't possibly begin to imagine the horror Inuyasha went through growing up. He and Kagome both deserved to be happy, after all they both seem to have endured some type of tragedy (or tragedies in Inuyasha's case). Back to the lunatic hanyou woman; said silver haired wackjob had discovered that her sword could transform from a sword, to a spear, to a set of Kunai, twin Sai, the Nagamaki, and the Zanbato.

" Oh cool, this is one of the best things ever! I know this stuff! I used to throw knives and daggers into my ceiling when I was a kid, starting when I was twelve!" she started giggling and jumping up and down and clapping her hands in glee. This was a moment when Keira, the twenty four year old head secretary to a big shot company CEO, wife to one and mother to one, reverted to a childlike state-of-being.

**Keira's POV**

Uh huh, oh yeah! This rocks! I got daggers! This sword is fucking awesome...Now that I think about it, I'm sure it's time to break it to Kagome, that mom, uncle Kenji and myself have always known. " Hey sis? I...I need to tell you something." Kagome turned to me, taking immediate notice to the change in me. " What is it?" I shifted from foot to foot before leading her away from everyone. Taking a deep breath, I let it out and hardened my resolve.

" Mom, myself and uncle Kenji have known about demons for a long while." her eyes went wide and she grabbed my shoulders. " Say what now? And how come I never knew?" I placed my hand on hers and turned my head away. " We decided it was better that you and Souta didn't know. Uncle Kenji only figured out because he came over one time and I didn't have my concealment on. Kinda hard to explain why your six year old niece has gold eyes and silver hair." I chuckled weakly and she glared. " Kagome, you've got to understand. Knowing that you're a demon, at least half anyway, that's a hard thing to live with especially in the present time. We were planning to wait until you turned eighteen to tell you about everything, but...then dad died, and...soon after aunty Seiko followed." Kagome's brown eyes, identical to my own, widened.

" You never thought it was weird that she suddenly stopped coming to visit after that last time on May nineteenth?" I reached into my hair, looking for the pin. Pulling it out, I did my best to concentrate, genuinely surprised when the pin burst into light and a scroll appeared, spinning quickly until I grabbed hold of it. Unrolling the paper, I began to read.

" _To the bright star in my life, Keira. _

_Merry Christmas Koi! Mamo-kun told me that is what you say on December twenty-fifth. I am not sure if he is playing with me or not, but I shall figure it out in due time. Now, I want you to listen carefully. You remember how my powers with space and time allow me to glimpse briefly into the future correct? I have seen unspeakable acts against the Clans. This will make sense in all due time so as of now do not fret. _

_I have set aside some things to help you in the coming years, but you will not be able to access them until you reach your Age of Rite, that in modern times being eighteen years old. I am well aware of your studies, and you are bound for great things, my love. You and your sister are destined to defeat the evils that plague the lands. Be careful and always remember who you are. _

_Keira and Kagome Higurashi, recognized Heirs to the Throne of the Black Inu Clan. _

_Again, Merry Christmas, and farewell for now, Koi._

_Love, your aunt Seiko._" the Clan huh? I can take a stab in the dark and guess that the lands I encountered that one time after being pissed at Yashie was the Clan's territory. I put the pin back, and pursed my lips. Kagome looked shocked. She didn't take sudden news well, I should've tried to explain in bits and pieces but she needed to know right away. For the rest of the day, she ignored me. I whined pitifully. I didn't like how she was acting, but using an Alpha move would be wrong, especially since she has no idea about the Codes and stuff. I mean; I barely do too, dad only taught me so much before we had to cut that shit short. So while my sister was playing the ' I know my sister is there but I'm ignoring her because I'm mad at her' game, I sulked, ears planted back, gold eyes lowered to half mass. Occasionally I would look over before turning my head away, not wanting to speak and anger her more.

" I think I'm gonna go look around those lands I found once." I announced and ran off, desperate to be away from the scent of disappointment and anger that radiated from my sister. Within about two hours I reached that border where I found my sword, and carefully eyed it, stepping closer but listening to my gut which was telling me to be wary. Getting closer, I realized there was no barrier, and praying that nothing bad would happen, I decided to enter. This was supposedly my father's Land's correct? So I shouldn't be afraid because I'm his daughter. Right? I spotted something on the ground, and upon closer inspection, found it to be a piece of cloth. Burned beyond recognition, aside from one mark I clearly knew. This mark was on dad's left arm. The cloth, most likely a tapestry or drape, was burned badly and the material frayed. It was a rather long time since this happened.

Something seriously bad must've happened. I was about to walk away, after leaving a prayer, when I tripped over something. I looked back and saw nothing there but a raised piece of earth and a scroll hanging half out. I lifted the patch of earth and discovered hundreds of scrolls, though one of them was splatted with blood. I know these won't fit in my arms. I read four of them, some telling of happy times, the last two of not so joyful times. I looked to the sky. " Whoever is up there, please keep anyone else from reading these." I set them inside the tree that I got my sword from and felt the barrier react, closing immediately once my hand left the trunk. I was thoroughly surprised when I saw another hollowed tree and found that this one had a barrier too, that also gave way when I set my hand on it. Inside the trunk, hidden well was a silver sheath. Hmm, well these people really thought things out.

Maybe some other time I'll learn the other secrets here. For now, it's time to get back to camp. Making the two hour run back, I finally reached the camp, the three scrolls I'd taken wrapped snugly inside my bag. " Hey fuckers, I found some totally weird and/or tragic stuff." I said, sat down and opened my bag, pulling out the scrolls and my sheath that somehow fit in there. Ah who am I kidding? If I can stuff half of a whole pizza into my mouth-which I **can **do-then there is a way to force a sheath into a bag.

And so, the rest of the day was spent reading over the material, training, eating and then finally hitting the sack. I was glad for that; while I can stay up for a rather long period of time, even I get tired.

I just hope tomorrow isn't going to be as weird as today. Now, I'm hoping for new knowledge concerning the Land's I found, but I don't want crazy strings attached.

* * *

_**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! Keira's found her sword, a sheath, told her sister about the big elephant in the room that Kagome never knew about, found some scrolls about the past of the Clan, etc. Something tells me this will not be a short ride...Oh yeah, because I'm the one putting thoughts to the digital page. Questions are solved-some of them at least-but that usually only leaves more questions rather than answers. **_

_**Now, time to work on my other little works. Again, as usual, I apologize for any errors or mistakes. I am not perfect.**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou15-**_


End file.
